


love & letter

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, There may be angst, always happy endings, characters and pairings will be added as i go, story dump, you may get cavities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With clenched fists, I will say them for sure tomorrow...</p><p>updated: meanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. soonhoon

**Author's Note:**

> right, okay, so this? this is a **one-shot dump**. fic length can and will absolutely vary. if i feel like i can expound on one AU or fic, i’ll post a separate fic and will pretty much tell you about it. i also lapslock… a lot. if it wasn’t already evident in this foreword lmao
> 
> while i have a lot of prompts listed for this, i’m pretty free with requests? though, unfortunately, i have to limit them to **_soonhoon, verkwan, and jeongcheol_** because they’re my otps (i know what i said) and writing about them is a lot easier. i’m slowly easing myself into meanie and chinaline, but i don’t know them well enough to be confident with writing them.
> 
> (as for _jicheol, jihan, soonseok_ , etc-- i respect everyone’s opinion about shipping, but i don’t really ship them? so it’ll be very hard to write those… sorry.)
> 
> ps. i have a lot of soonhoon, verkwan and jeongcheol feels. please excuse.  
> pps. there may be angst and sad things, but i make it a point to have a happy ending always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“your friend set you up on a blind date and i happened to be eating alone so you thought you were meeting me and you were cute so i went along with it but you just got a text from said friend that theyre sorry your date stood you up and now i have some explaining to do” au_

 

someone slides in front of soonyoung as he slurps his ramyeon. he looks up, an eyebrow raised and noodles still in his mouth. the guy (kid?) looks flushed and irritated.

 

“right, sorry. i know i’m late. and you’re already eating. perfect.” soonyoung doesn’t know if he’s saying these sarcastically, but the guy yells out his order and the ahjumma acknowledges it. soonyoung slurps the last strands of the noodles and the guy looks at him oddly.

 

“i honestly don’t know how these things go, but i guess i’ll just-- i’m lee jihoon?” he says as if soonyoung’s heard of him before. but soonyoung doesn’t answer-- couldn’t answer-- because he’s still chewing the noodles in his mouth (he might have been too eager, he didn’t have breakfast).

 

“okay, anyway, at least you chose a simple place. not that fancy. pretty cozy, even.” the guy-- jihoon-- continues and his order arrives. he smiles slightly at the server and soonyoung’s heart skips a beat.

 

jihoon takes the chopsticks and spoon in each hand, slurps the soup loudly and goes straight to shoving noodles into his mouth. soonyoung’s amused. it takes jihoon two minutes and soonyoung finds that the noodles are almost finished. jihoon raises his head and starts pounding his chest and coughing. soonyoung offers a glass of water and jihoon takes it, drinks it all in one gulp. he must be very nervous, then.

 

“sorry, i really don’t do these things. but seungcheol’s being too persistent, that bastard--” and it clicks. jihoon was supposed to be on a blind date set up by his friend named seungcheol, and he thinks it’s soonyoung.

 

soonyoung doesn’t really have the heart to tell him otherwise.

 

jihoon was clearly nervous, his hands were trembling and his ears were pink. he slurps too much noodles in one go, and nearly burns his tongue from the soup. he nearly drowns while drinking water and tipped his chair too much backwards.

 

it was all so endearing to soonyoung.

 

so much so that he forgets his own bowl of ramyeon. jihoon’s avoiding looking at him, but soonyoung catches him because soonyoung can’t stop staring. there’s a small smile on his face that he knows is the cause of jihoon’s cheeks turning pinker each time their eyes catch. soonyoung reaches out for jihoon’s hand on the table, an attempt to calm him down. jihoon shoots him a soft smile, a silent thank you. soonyoung’s thumb caresses the back of jihoon’s hand.

 

“are you done?” jihoon suddenly asks and soonyoung finally remembers his own bowl of half-eaten ramyeon. he looks at it then at jihoon’s bowl. jihoon’s bowl only had soup left and soonyoung finds himself feeling full just by watching jihoon.

 

just as when jihoon was about to stand, there was a soft vibrating sound. jihoon reaches behind his pants, fishing out his phone. soonyoung watches as jihoon’s eyes widens, looking at soonyoung then back at his phone. soonyoung raises a brow and tilts his head. jihoon slides the phone to him. it was a message from ‘seungcheol’.

 

_ hey, ji. sorry your date stood you up. i’ll make it up to you. _

 

soonyoung flinches, the barest of a flinch, but he looks back at jihoon who looks equally embarrassed and fuming. he clears his throat.

 

“well,” he begins and it’s the first thing he’s ever said to jihoon. “i have some explaining to do?”

 

jihoon crosses his arms, his face trying so hard not to succumb to the embarrassment because soonyoung was at fault too! soonyoung slides the phone back to jihoon. jihoon pouts and looks down at his phone, refusing to look at soonyoung.

 

“i’m kwon soonyoung, by the way,” soonyoung says. “and i think you’re very cute.”


	2. jeongcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I was waiting for the train but you saw that someone was following me, so now we’re pretending to be long lost friends to get away._

“don’t react,” a voice whispers near his ear and jeonghan freezes. he side-eyes the man beside him. with messy dark hair and droopy eyes, the man glares over jeonghan’s shoulder. he grimaces. “i know this sounds creepy, but some guy’s been following you for a block or two.”

 

jeonghan hangs his head, scrunches his face and sighs heavily. he already had his hair cut just to avoid this situation,  _ for the love of-- _

 

“i don’t think he’s going to leave any time soon. i’m choi seungcheol, by the way.” the man introduces himself and jeonghan cracks open one eye to stare at the offered hand between them.

 

probably, from someone else’s point of view, nothing’s happening between them. seungcheol’s hand is hidden between them and their bodies were faced forward. seungcheol’s talking to him, but not necessarily looking at him.

 

seungcheol retracts his hand when jeonghan doesn’t take it. he pretends to double take and smiles widely. jeonghan doesn’t know if the sudden beating of his heart was because he’s scared or--

 

“hey! i thought it was you!” seungcheol yells, causing jeonghan and the stalker to jump. seungcheol quickly glances behind jeonghan before smiling at him again. “never thought i’d see you here!”

 

jeonghan takes it as an opportunity to look behind him and he sees the stalker. there was darkness etched onto his face and jeonghan shivers. “yoon jeonghan,” he whispers and looks at seungcheol desperately, thankful that this man was trying to help.

 

“jeonghannie-ah,” seunghceol says, as it rolls off his tongue like he’s been saying it since forever. “long time no see.”

 

arms wrap around jeonghan’s waist and seungcheol pulls him close, against his chest. jeonghan follows wordlessly. “i’m not gonna hurt you, don’t worry.” seungcheol whispers into his ears, causing another shiver down jeonghan’s spine, but the feeling was completely different.

 

seungcheol pushes them apart and jeonghan sees the genuinity in seungcheol’s eyes. he was looking at him softly, confidently and jeonghan can’t help but feel safe in seungcheol’s arms.

 

jeonghan nods and smiles back. “i trust you.”

 

“do you have time? i’d really like to catch up.” seungcheol says, albeit a little louder than necessary. he offers his hand again and nodding back to the station exit.

 

jeonghan nods again, finally playing along with seungcheol. “yeah, i have time. there’s a cafe nearby. do you want to--?”

 

seungcheol grabs jeonghan’s hand and pulls him out the station exit. the grip was firm, strong and nearly cutting off jeonghan’s blood flow, but he didn’t mind. jeonghan tries to match seungcheol’s pace. at the corner of his eyes, he sees the stalker following them and jeonghan’s blood runs cold.

 

the grip on his hand tightens and jeonghan turns to look at seungcheol again. the broad back right in front of him. jeonghan sees the stiffness across his shoulder blades and he wonders why this man, this stranger, is helping him this far.

 

“i’ll make sure you’re safe,” seungcheol says, but jeonghan doesn’t know if he was talking to him, or himself.

 

at the top of the station exit, seungcheol tugs and jeonghan is pulled against his chest again. the force of it nearly sends him toppling over, but he braces himself with one hand as he hits seungcheol’s broad and hard chest. his face warms up,  _ oh dear god-- _

 

“c’mon, let’s lose him.” jeonghan looks at seungcheol, his face determined, protective, and mischievous. jeonghan breathes out a chuckle, feeling the stress easing the longer he’s beside seungcheol.

 

he squeezes his hand back and seungcheol brushes a strand of hair away from jeonghan’s face.

 

they walk again.

  
  


somehow, jeonghan thinks they managed to lose the stalker when pedestrians started crossing the streets and seungcheol tells him to hunch down, hide his head to blend with the crowd. jeonghan follows and they pass by shops. seungcheol pulls him into a restaurant and they exit at the other side before blending with another group of crowd again.

 

they’ve probably walked at least three blocks, and jeonghan’s pretty sure they reached another station already. maybe he should have taken the bus.

 

but he looks at seungcheol and decides that it was fine.

 

they stop in a park, seungcheol deeming it safe enough for them to rest. jeonghan sit immediately, taking deep breathes. seungcheol plops down beside him and apologizes.

 

“i think we finally lost him.” jeonghan nods, eyes a bit glazed. seungcheol bends down to look at jeonghan’s face. jeonghan stares at seungcheol with a raised brow.

 

seungcheol leans back to his place and releases a mixture of a sigh and laughter. “i’m really glad you decided to trust me, since that situation was pretty creepy.”

 

jeonghan smiles too. he shrugs. “if you were helping him, you would have led me to an alley. but you always made sure there were people around. i’m pretty sure i’d have kicked you if you tried to kidnap me, too.”

 

seungcheol laughs harder and jeonghan doesn’t think he’s heard of anything more soothing. when seungcheol sobers, though, he politely places his hands on his thighs and takes a deep breath.

 

“to be honest,” he begins and jeonghan turns to listen to him. “you were a really familiar face.”

 

jeonghan narrows his eyes and playfully slaps seungcheol’s shoulder. “maybe i  _ should have _ kicked you.”

 

seungcheol chuckles lightly. he turns his body to face jeonghan and it catches jeonghan off guard. “right.” he says because once he caught jeonghan’s gaze, a pink flush rises to seungcheol’s cheeks. seungcheol looks like a kid, unlike the confident man who kept reassuring jeonghan that he would keep him safe. “it’s a coincidence, i swear! but we do ride the same train together.”

 

jeonghan thinks, tries to remember a time he’s seen or noticed seungcheol. he comes up empty, but there were times when someone of similar built as seungcheol helping an old lady carry her bag of groceries, talking to another guy who was shorter than him and sometimes, with a foreigner whose hair he messes up affectionately. jeonghan thinks harder and somehow, it’s seungcheol’s face that keep popping up during those fleeting times.

 

“i work at a dojo near the station, then i have to take the train to my best friend’s music store. it’s two stations away. he’s, uh, the short guy? looks like a kid? with skin that could probably shame snow…” seungcheol explains and jeonghan remembers it. it was usually a stop before his, but jeonghan remembers to time he helped the old lady carry her bag of groceries that he misses his stop on purpose and gets off at jeonghan’s stop.

 

he remembers, and he smiles.

 

“i noticed the guy a few days back,” seungcheol admits. “but he’s never looked more menacing as today. i was pretty sure he would have done something, so i acted first. it was the first thing that popped into my head. i only realized after seeing your facial expression that it wasn’t the best first thing to say.”

 

jeonghan shrugs. he blows caution to the wind and lies his head on seungcheol’s shoulder. “you saved me.” seungcheol relaxes his shoulder and jeonghan thinks he can hear the faint beating of seungcheol’s pulse all the way from where he was. “thanks.”

 

after a few minutes of silence, jeonghan sits straight again and stands right in front of seungcheol. he offers his hand as seungcheol looks at him, confused. “since you’ve saved my life and all, how about we  _ actually _ get a cup of coffee? maybe i can get you to save my number, too.”

 

seungcheol laughs, a hearty laughter this time and it sends shivers down jeonghan’s spine and a blush on his cheeks. seungcheol takes jeonghan’s offered hand and pulls him to his chest again, his lips dangerously close to jeonghan’s. “i trust you, jeonghannie-ah.”


	3. soonhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You’re in love with him, and he’s in love with you, and it’s like a goddamn tragedy, because you look at him and see the stars, and he looks at you and sees the sun. And you both think the other is just looking at the ground. -_ [lostcap@tumblr](http://lostcap.tumblr.com/post/80840812807/youre-in-love-with-him-and-hes-in-love-with)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you think it's angst, but there's crack and fluff in here at some point.

there he goes again, sighing at the distance. soonyoung watches as jihoon exhales heavily beside him, wistful. he turns and jihoon’s eyes are glazed, a look of longing etched on his face and soonyoung turns again to see what jihoon was looking at.

 

at the other end of the room, seungcheol leaned against the mirror with jeonghan on his lap. seungcheol plays with jeonghan’s hair and soonyoung can see jeonghan’s eyes drooping, falling asleep. sometimes, seungcheol’s hand passes jeonghan’s hair to caress his cheek and there’s a small smile on jeonghan’s face. seungcheol smiles, too and even from a distance, soonyoung can see the love and happiness in seungcheol’s eyes.

 

so soonyoung looks at jihoon again, but this time, jihoon’s looking down. the look of longing gone and mixed in with sadness and soonyoung’s heart hurts. he knows seungcheol and jihoon have been together the longest and sometimes, it’s awkward during leader meetings. he constantly feels left out but he watches jihoon. he watches jihoon smile softly after slapping seungcheol’s hand away from petting him. the light blush on his cheeks he’s adamant on saying was due to the cold when he catches soonyoung’s stare. the way jihoon looks genuinely happy and laughing, letting seungcheol do things like tickling him or petting him unlike other members where he scratches and bites.

 

soonyoung watches again this time, as jihoon releases another sigh and he thumps his head onto the wall. soonyoung’s facial expression doesn’t change, though. jihoon doesn’t seem to notice soonyoung watching him despite their distance (or lack thereof, they were sitting beside each other after all).

 

their manager calls for them, tells them the meeting went late so they’re free to go home. soonyoung drinks the last of his water and stands. as he stretches, he notices seungcheol leaning over jeonghan. seungcheol’s hand was on jeonghan’s cheek and it looked like jeonghan was fast asleep. jisoo walks up to them and seungcheol looks up with a forgiving smile. jisoo crouches and tries to wake jeonghan up too, but jeonghan’s face scrunches and turns, snuggling closer to seungcheol’s stomach. seungcheol laughs and mouths an apology at jisoo, but he stands and nods his head. he addresses the rest of the members to start cleaning.

 

soonyoung looks at jihoon, unconsciously offering his hand but feels his heart oddly sinking when jihoon watches seungcheol carefully sitting jeonghan up. soonyoung looks at the two again. once seungcheol succeeded in sitting jeonghan up, he places his arm behind jeonghan and another under jeonghan’s knees and he carries him bridal-style. seungcheol stands as if jeonghan weighs nothing, looks at him as if he’s seen the most beautiful angel on earth. seungcheol slowly walks to the door, careful not to bump jeonghan into any walls. soonyoung doesn’t know if it was subconsciously or not, but jeonghan lazily wraps his arms around seungcheol’s neck and seungcheol chuckles, bending down to kiss jeonghan on his forehead.

 

the next thing soonyoung sees is jihoon standing and walking away. jisoo calls them, tells them to clean so that they can get home quickly. he yells soonyoung’s name, but all soonyoung can see is jihoon packing his things and walking towards his personal booth again.

 

soonyoung’s heart sinks.

  
  


soonyoung notices that seungcheol and jeonghan sit closer than they did, now. he notices seungcheol brushing jeonghan’s hair out of his face. he notices jeonghan smiling widely at seungcheol. he notices jeonghan lying his head onto seungcheol’s shoulder. he notices seungcheol kissing the top of jeonghan’s head.

 

he notices jihoon watching them.

 

it always ends the same. soonyoung looks at jihoon as jihoon watches them from afar, sighing deeply before turning away. and everyday, there’s always a look of longing etched on jihoon’s face that soonyoung just wants to wrap him in a thick blanket and never let him leave again. he tries to stay beside jihoon at all times. tries to make conversation or jokes and sometimes,  _ sometimes _ , it works. jihoon cracks a smile and his cheeks turn pink and soonyoung feels like he’s soaring. during these times, soonyoung smiles himself, feels accomplished for the rest of the week even when their choreographer tells him to concentrate.

 

and he’s pretty sure it’s only temporary. that jihoon would look somber again and he’ll still look at seungcheol and jeonghan with longing. soonyoung’s known them for a while, being leader too, and he knows how close jihoon and seungcheol are. knows that there are some things only seungcheol can do to jihoon without getting kicked where it hurts the most. that there are some things only seungcheol has the privilege to do. that jihoon loves seungcheol enough to let him. and it hurts, the feeling of an unrequited love. he sees it in jihoon’s eyes when jihoon sobers from soonyoung’s jokes and funny antics. it’s quick, it flashes and soonyoung tries to make him laugh again.

 

but it all comes crashing down.

 

soonyoung finds jihoon standing in front of seungcheol one day, in the middle of the practice room. the rest of the members have gone out for dinner. seungcheol tells them he’ll eat at home, needs to double check the practice room. soonyoung was tasked to find jihoon, drag him out of his personal studio, carry him out if he had to. nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

 

soonyoung may have small eyes, but he can see the littlest details. jihoon’s face was pink, the tips of his ears nearly red. his eyes seemed watery, tears threatening to spill. he was also shaking. soonyoung moves his head to look at seungcheol, a worried face written all over it and he wants to scoff. to yell at seungcheol.

 

seungcheol raises his hand awkwardly, as if he was hesitating. he’s always been horrible at skinship unless they were directed at jeonghan or in front of a camera. when he reaches the back of jihoon’s head and pulls jihoon into a hug, soonyoung snaps.

 

soonyoung turns seungcheol by the shoulder and throws a punch. the loud smack echoing inside the room and jihoon’s eyes are wide as seungcheol falls back, holds the side of his head where soonyoung punched him. soonyoung sees red and attacks seungcheol again, but seungcheol’s a black belter just like him, and he dodges and blocks well. he tells soonyoung to calm down, asks him what the hell, soonyoung! seungcheol pushes soonyoung’s arms out of the way until soonyoung couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“why do you keep doing this to him!” soonyoung yells and seungcheol freezes, a miniscule movement and soonyoung’s grabbing his collar, pulling him close. seungcheol’s eye had an ugly yellow color and he knows it’s going to bruise. at the back of his mind, he’s thankful that promotions and fansigns are over because the black eye was going to be a bitch to hide.

 

soonyoung shakes seungcheol by his collar and he can’t look at him. can’t look at the person he’s been admiring, at the person who constantly breaks jihoon’s heart.

 

“what do you mean,” seungcheol says, holding soonyoung’s hands curled tightly at his collar. “i was trying to calm jihoon down.”

 

soonyoung glares directly into seungcheol’s eyes. “you already have jeonghan, don’t you? why string jihoon along?” he screams, dropping all formalities.

 

“soonyoung, what the fuck--” seungcheol says, but soonyoung cuts him off.

 

“stop hurting him already, god damn it! he’s crying already, can’t you see?”

 

then it dawns on seungcheol. his eyes widening and he forces soonyoung’s grip to release his collar. soonyoung’s hands curl into fists again and he’s ready to land another punch, but seungcheol catches him off guard.

 

“do you  _ even _ know why he’s crying, soonyoung? it’s because  _ you _ don’t notice him.”

 

“i notice  _ everything _ about jihoon.” soonyoung admits and  _ he’s _ shaking this time.

 

seungcheol raises a brow and his tone challenges soonyoung. “yeah? well, if you notice him so much, why haven’t you noticed that it’s  _ you _ , soonyoung, who he’s been watching?”

 

soonyoung staggers back a step as if seungcheol  _ punched him _ and he  _ doesn’t understand _ .

 

“you’re in love with him, and he’s in love with you. it’s like watching a goddamn tragedy, because you look at him and you see the stars, and he looks at you and he sees the sun. yet both of you think the other is looking at the fucking ground!” seungcheol waves his hand at them both. soonyoung turns to jihoon, still standing at the same place but he refuses to look at soonyoung now.

 

“just fucking  _ kiss _ already.” seungcheol growls and scratches the back of his head. he winces when his hand passes the sore bruise on his face.

 

“fuck,” seungcheol hisses as he walks towards the exit. “this is all your fault, soonyoung.” and maybe there were other things seungcheol says under his breath, but it doesn’t register to soonyoung. all he can hear was ‘he’s in love with you’.

 

soonyoung relaxes, just a bit and steps towards jihoon who looked displeased. he was scowling, embarrassed. once soonyoung’s in front of jihoon, just one step and they’d be chest to chest, soonyoung covers his face with his hands when he feels his face burning.

 

“oh god, i’m so sorry, i didn’t realize--” soonyoung apologizes, mumbles, rambles a lot of things and refuses to look at jihoon.

 

but then jihoon’s hands are around his wrists and it’s pulled down, his face is shown again and there’s a peck on his lips. soonyoung opens his eyes and only barely sees jihoon on the tip of his toes with his eyes closed. jihoon steps back, hands not releasing soonyoung’s own and his face was a lot pinker than before. soonyoung notices jihoon still wasn’t looking at him, and his eyes soften. slowly, he smiles, twists his hands so that jihoon’s fit his. jihoon’s eyes are all over the place, resolutely trying not to look at soonyoung.

 

soonyoung’s heart soars.

 

the movement was quick. soonyoung’s hand flies to jihoon’s face and he pulls jihoon against him, crashing his lips against jihoon’s. he opens his lips and jihoon reacts quickly. soonyoung slips his tongue and jihoon breathes out. soonyoung manages a small peek, lips forming a smile when he sees jihoon’s eyes closed, pleasure and satisfaction written all over his face.

 

he licks jihoon’s lips, pecks it one last time before they pull apart. jihoon’s eyes slowly open, even when his lips are still puckered. jihoon’s hands are holding soonyoung’s against his face. soonyoung smiles widely when jihoon leans against soonyoung’s palms.

  
it was the happiest they’ve ever been. the silence, completely comfortable between the two of them. they jump apart at the sudden slam of the door and jeonghan yelling, “YAH, KWON SOONYOUNG!”


	4. soonhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt where it’s raining hard on the way to school on picture day, and Person A is walking to school under a small umbrella, and meet Person B on the road, with no umbrella. They offer to share the super small umbrella all the way to school. BONUS if Person B is hardcore crushing on Person A beforehand and Person A doesn’t even know Person B’s last name. BONUS BONUS if school ends up being canceled when they arrive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: in commemoration of the rainy season in my country (//sarcasm)! honestly, this was supposed to be the first story lmao (god i’m in the middle of a really long series and i kinda needed something to straighten my head… anyway, who’s going to the tour? :D)

Soonyoung just  _ hates _ rainy days. Simply because the commute to school was a bitch. His house was too close for a bus, but too far to walk. Bikes was his means of transportation, but with the rain and incoming typhoon, it didn’t seem like a good idea. Skipping school wasn’t a good idea either, since it was the day their graduation pictures were going to be taken.

 

He checks his phone one last time in hopes of receiving a ‘school’s cancelled’ message as he wears his shoes. “I’m leaving first,” he says out of habit. Once he opens the door, he sighs heavily. The rain pours, a loud white noise rather than the soft pitter patter. The trees rustles, its branches leaning heavily against the wind. Soonyoung bites his lower lip and steels himself for the long walk. He has extra clothes, he’ll be fine.

 

Soonyoung opens the umbrella and it was almost comical the way the wind blew at him. He nearly goes with it, but dancing pays off and he has enough strength on his legs to fight it. He’s pretty sure he needs a new umbrella after today.

 

The walk from his house to school takes him approximately twenty to thirty minutes. It would be a ten minute bike ride if he took his bike. But the rain was pouring hard, and with the wind, it was more difficult that it had any right to be. His steps are heavy and he avoids the streets just in case a car passes by and splashes a wave of water at him.

 

He crosses the street as fast as he can, jumping over puddles that formed. Luckily, the wind lightened up a bit, so he was able to walk normally now. He checks his watch.  _ 7:30 _ , it reads. School doesn’t start until 8:00 and he figures he can get there in ten more minutes. He remembers a pastry store about five minutes from school. A second breakfast was sounding really good as of now and he’s sure he can eat under the store’s awning. There was no one walking on the streets because of the rain. Soonyoung curses the lucky bastards who didn’t have to walk to school.

 

He arrives in front of the store and sees a familiar light brown hair wearing the same school uniform as him. The boy’s face was contorted into a scowl. His head and shoulders were wet from the rain. His pants had splatters and droplets. He must have ran to the store.

 

Soonyoung feels his heart beating quickly because he knew this boy. Lee Jihoon was a well-known student in school, being in the student council as the secretary. Lee Jihoon, who was best friends with Seungcheol, the student council president. Lee Jihoon, the musical genius who received scholarships from various prestigious music conservatoires throughout Seoul (maybe even from Europe and America, too). Lee Jihoon, who Soonyoung always had a major crush on, ever since the student council had a fund-raising and he sang.

 

Lee Jihoon, who doesn’t have an umbrella.

 

The next thing he knows, Soonyoung’s in front of him, the smell of newly baked pastries wafting to his nose, but he can’t concentrate. He practically hovers over Jihoon who looks at him with an annoyed face. Soonyoung pushes the umbrella he was holding between them. He’s always been talkative, but the words are failing him at that moment.

 

“Would you-- ah, do you… want to share?” Soonyoung asks, and barely holds in a flinch when Jihoon raises a brow at him.

 

Oh dear god, what has he done?

 

Jihoon looks at him from head to toe with a critical eye. Soonyoung gulps because that stare up close was something alright. But he stays still, umbrella still between them. It’s tilted enough that it’s still covering his head, but he can feel the drops on his shoulder. Jihoon side-eyes to the shoulder before looking down at his watch. It was late already. Might as well.

 

“Lee Jihoon,” he introduces himself, reaching a hand out. Soonyoung pulls the umbrella back as Jihoon walks to his side. He grasps the hand and shakes it loosely. Their hands fall apart quickly and the next thing Soonyoung knows, he’s replying stupidly.

 

“I know.”

 

It gains him a raised eyebrow. Soonyoung flinches, his face scrunching up at one side, cringing. He tries to cover it up. “You know. Since-- student council. And we’re in the same year.”  _ Shut up, stop digging your hole deeper! _ His brain yells at him, but he’s done it.

 

“Ah,” Jihoon nods. “I see.” Jihoon squeezes himself under Soonyoung’s umbrella. It wasn’t even big enough for Soonyoung in the first place, but Soonyoung scoots, subtly inching to cover Jihoon more than him. His uniform’s getting wetter by the minute, and he’s starting to hear the howl of the wind. And yet, he doesn’t seem to mind.

 

There was tension between them. An awkward silence between the two because this was the first time they’ve spoken to each other. He and Soonyoung were in the same year, in fact, but the school had quite the population and it was rare that you get the same classmates each year.

 

Soonyoung kept his eyes straight ahead, slowly walking and making sure no bike or person or car was going to splash water their way. He doesn’t notice Jihoon stealing glances at him, a frown marring his face the moment he notices that almost half of Soonyoung’s body is wet.

 

And their uniform was a white dress shirts, and depending on the student, had vests or a blazer. Soonyoung wasn’t wearing any, but from the looks of his stuffy bag, he had it in there.

 

Jihoon pinches the corner of Soonyoung’s dress shirt, the small tucked out fabric a little above his belt. He pulls Soonyoung so quickly, they nearly topple over.

 

Soonyoung turns to Jihoon, eyes wide in surprise. It was Jihoon’s turn to face forward, refusing to look at Soonyoung in the eyes. His cheeks were starting to paint pink, and the tip of his ears were already done for. Soonyoung slowly smiles in amusement through the confusion.

 

“Don’t sacrifice yourself for me. I’m just sharing an umbrella, after all.” Jihoon says, but funnily enough, he hasn’t released his hold on Soonyoung’s shirt. But the next one was a mumble. A shy realization that nearly filled Jihoon with shame. “I don’t even know your name.”

 

Soonyoung couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop himself from barking out a laugh because Jihoon was so different from the Jihoon he watched from afar. Jihoon’s face grew a shade darker, the blush inevitable on his cheeks now. Soonyoung wanted to coo.

 

“Kwon Soonyoung,” he says, reaching for Jihoon’s wrist from his waist. He stops, the school gate just a few steps from where they stand. Soonyoung tugs Jihoon’s wrist, pulling Jihoon just a bit closer to him. He waits until Jihoon turns to look at him. “At your service.”

  
  


(In the end, they stood in front of a locked school gate. Jihoon reaches for his phone and sees the message from Seungcheol, the student council president.

 

_ school’s cancelled. rain and wind’s too strong. stay safe! _

 

Jihoon shows it to Soonyoung, who reaches for his own phone to see the same message. He groans. Both of them returned their phones back in their pockets and as soon as they turned around for home, Soonyoung sneezes, disgustingly loud and messy.)

  
  
(Jihoon takes care of him, though.)


	5. soonhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _FRIENDS:_   
>  _Rachel: Go tell him he’s cute. What’s the worst that could happen?_   
>  _Monica: He could hear me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> running away from my problems? fuck yes. (but also #HappyHoshiDay!) sorry about this weird piece, but i wanted to post _something_ for soonyoung. (also trying to figure out how i'm writing the other 2 long ass fics with all my svt otps and i needed a break from the au. lmao) i have a verkwan and junhao short soon, so stay tuned?

“You know, hyung,” Jihoon glares at the taller man in front of him behind the menu he was using as a mini table fort. “I don’t even get why you always stay when all you’ll do is hide behind that menu.”

 

Jihoon’s glare turns darker. It was a deadly and effective weapon that could easily give children eternal nightmares. But Mingyu was a long time friend. It scares him less, now.

 

“Also considering the fact that he’s just about to get it right about…”

 

“Hi! Know what you’re gonna get?” A bright voice said, making Jihoon jump and freeze. Mingyu raised his head at the person who arrived and flashed a smile, canine teeth and all.

 

“Now.”

 

Jihoon silently growls at Mingyu, but sinks further down, his head nearly touching the table. The new arrival glances at Jihoon and Jihoon can feel it. But he refuses to look up. Refuses to give Mingyu the satisfaction of seeing him blush, because  _ god damn it _ .

 

“Hey, Soonyoung-hyung!” Mingyu greets, and flinches at the kick Jihoon gives him. A miracle, considering how short Jihoon’s legs were.

 

“Hey, Gyu.” Soonyoung says, his hands occupied with the notebook and pen, still waiting for their order. “Hey, Ji.” He greets Jihoon as well, and Jihoon flinches. Jihoon looks up from where he was, eyes nearly hidden under his fringe.

 

From behind the menu, he gapes his mouth and tries to reach for his voice to reply, but he nods instead before burying his face back into the menu.

 

Soonyoung laughs heartedly, a feat that made Jihoon blush harder. (His head was starting to feel dizzy with all the blood rushing up. It was also starting to feel warm. Damn it, Soonyoung.)

 

“So,” Soonyoung says, his head turning to Mingyu who was watching Jihoon amusedly. “What are you both gonna get?”

 

Mingyu looks up at Soonyoung again. “We’re here practically everyday. Probably the usual.”

 

Soonyoung nods and writes it down. Mingyu and Jihoon  _ were _ practically there everyday. But who was he to argue. They’ve become friends, he gets tips, and the coffee and cake are blessings from heaven. “Wonwoo coming?” He asks absentmindedly, but he writes down ‘3’ beside the ‘espresso’.

 

“Might as well,” Mingyu says, as he watches Jihoon. Soonyoung nods again and reaches for the menu.

 

“No!” Jihoon shouts much too loudly. Soonyoung jumps back with his arm raised in defense, and his eyes wide.

 

Mingyu can’t help it. He covers his mouth to hide a snicker, biting his lips to swallow the incoming laughter. He leans his elbow on the table, and his eyes start to curve.

 

Soonyoung sighs, a small chuckle following it as he straightens himself. His hands were raised with his palms out, the sign for a ‘I mean no harm’ gesture. He nods again for the third time. “Alright. I can work with two less menus.”

 

(Jihoon wishes the ground would just  _ swallow him whole now _ .)

 

“I’ll be back with your orders, then.” With that, Soonyoung walks back to the counter.

 

“Smooth, hyung.” Mingyu teases, and the menu finally falls flat on the table. Jihoon’s face was dangerously pink from the tips of his ears down to his collarbones. His head was buried under his arms, as if he was trying to curl himself up into a ball. It was pretty fun to watch, considering Jihoon’s ‘I’m a Busan-man’ personality. Except when it came to Soonyoung, apparently.

 

“Say one word and I will end you.” Mingyu doesn’t say anything, but he does have a difficult time hiding his chuckling.

 

“I mean, come on. You’re way too obvious already.” Mingyu says when Jihoon finally raises his face, looking slightly dejected, but nonetheless still quite pink. “Go tell him he’s cute. What’s the worse that could happen?”

 

Jihoon glares with a pout. “He could  _ hear me _ .”

 

“Probably won’t be necessary.” Soonyoung’s voice appears again from behind Jihoon, and Mingyu’s smile becomes almost maniacal. “I can tell him myself.”

 

Soonyoung places three cups of coffee, two of which were to-go cups, and one in a mug. Beside it, Soonyoung adds slice of cheesecake in a take-out box and a small bowl of ice cream. Mingyu catches Soonyoung’s glance, and gets the picture. Mingyu grabs the two to-go cups of coffee and slides out of the booth he and Jihoon were sitting in.

 

He raises his coffee in a salute, and winks at Jihoon, who was still refusing to look at Soonyoung, and the blush on his face returning. “Have fun, hyung.”

 

Soonyoung slides in the seat Mingyu evacuated. He pushes the bowl of ice cream (vanilla, Jihoon’s favorite) closer to Jihoon.

 

“You’re very cute.” Soonyoung says out of the blue, and Jihoon’s head snaps up. His eyes were wide, and his face turns impossibly pinker. Soonyoung leans closer, his chin propped up on the palm of his hand with his elbow on the table. He looks directly into Jihoon’s eyes, and Jihoon’s mesmerized.

 

Seconds tick by, and Jihoon’s brain just went overload. His voice is stuck in his throat, surprise still catching him off guard. Soonyoung smiles. “You were supposed to hear that, by the way.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes with a laugh, and like a dam being broken, he eases up. He playfully kicks Soonyoung under the table, surprising him at the sudden attack. The atmosphere is light and playful.

 

They spend what feels like hours just laughing, telling each other stories, and even more embarrassing stories of their friends to be used as blackmail. Jihoon finishes the ice cream by himself with the coffee, as Soonyoung smiles at him, with his gaze so soft and adoring that makes Jihoon feel flustered, but doesn’t deter him of their current atmosphere.

 

Then something clicks. Jihoon frowns. “Why hasn’t the manager talked to you about staying here with me? I’m pretty sure we’ve been talking for hours.”

 

Soonyoung laughs. “Hyung practically shoved me out the kitchen doors after handing me the ice cream. Says though it’s good that you buy coffee practically every day, it was starting to be painful watching me mooning over you.”

 

“I wasn’t--” Jihoon pauses, realizing what Soonyoung actually said. He looks at Soonyoung, whose cheeks have finally turned pink, but he’s still looking at Jihoon as if he’s the most precious thing in the world.

 

“Aah…” Jihoon says, exhaling and he lies his head at the crook of his elbow with a shy smile. After counting silently to ten with his eyes closed, Jihoon sits up again, slides out of his side of the booth, and slides in beside Soonyoung.

 

He tugs Soonyoung closer and buries his head, this time at the crook of Soonyoung’s neck. He can’t help it. Jihoon carefully reaches for Soonyoung’s hand under the table, between them. But Soonyoung flips his palm and fits his hand perfectly to Jihoon’s.

 

“We’re whipped, aren’t we?” Jihoon admits, because there’s no way he can deny his affection towards Soonyoung now.

  
Soonyoung places a small kiss on the crown of Jihoon’s head. His thumb caresses the back of Jihoon’s palm softly, and he smiles. “Definitely.”


	6. verkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” -[demisexualmerrill@tumblr](http://demisexualmerrill.tumblr.com/post/145668425096)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Stock flower](http://flowerona.com/2011/05/stock-a-wonderfully-fragrant-flower/). also, seventeen's such a muse, i swear to god. WHO SAYS I CAN'T SPOIL Y'ALL?

“Hey, Josh,” Hansol entered the flower shop, greeting the lone employee in perfect English with a smile. Josh, or Joshua, smiled back and waved his hand.

 

“What’s up?” Hansol asked, making his way through the shop to the counter.

 

“I need a favor,” was Joshua’s English reply. Hansol nodded, prompting him to continue.

 

“Jeonghan just called and requested my presence because apparently, Seungcheol’s pretty stupid when choosing the perfect tux. But my only ‘co-worker’ is apparently too busy with his wedding preparations to come in today.” He said, air quoting ‘co-worker’ with an obvious eye-roll. “You’d think as his best man, and with his fiance being the owner, I wouldn’t have time to work here either. Anyway, I won’t make it if I don’t leave soon.”

 

Hansol nodded again, indicating that he was listening. Joshua took a deep breath. “Could you maybe watch the shop a bit?”

 

Joshua closed his eyes, knowing that this might be too much to ask for from Hansol. Hansol, through the times he got to know him, was quite a shy kid. Particularly, he doesn’t handle other people yelling or demanding things from him very well.

 

They met when Hansol’s mother was looking for a flowers to brighten up their house, but didn’t understand a single word of Korean. She fussed about store after store until they ended up in  _ Cheongsa Flower Shop _ . It was actually Jeonghan who approached them, a perfectly fitting apron hanging from his neck. He approached Hansol’s mother.

 

When she began speaking in English slowly, Hansol saw the panicked look Jeonghan had and turned his head over his shoulder to look at the other employee. Hansol decided to speak up, but he was a moment too late when another person asked them from behind Jeonghan.

 

“Hi, how may I help you?” Perfectly said in English, complete with a Los Angeles accent. Hansol saw that his mother looked very relieved and began to ask about which flowers would look good in their home. The man introduced himself as Jisoo, or Joshua before turning to Jeonghan and explaining whatever Hansol’s mother asked for in Korean.

 

Jeonghan, at that time, looked very relieved as well, when Joshua explained.

 

His mother followed Jeonghan to the counter while Hansol waited by Joshua. “Shopping with your mom?”

 

“Yeah,” Hansol automatically answered in English. He blinked several times at Joshua and decided he should probably explain. “I can speak Korean, too, though.”

 

Joshua’s eyes grew in surprise. He also opened his mouth to ask, but Hansol beat him to it. “I was going to explain in Korean, but you asked us right away.” Hansol shrugged, causing Joshua to chuckle.

 

Ever since then, Hansol’s mother kept asking him to buy flowers to prettify their home at least once a week. Jeonghan found out the week after that Hansol knew how to speak Korean fluently, and nearly hit him for it. Jeonghan whined about feeling so nervous because Jisoo wasn’t around to help him with the English.

 

It was safe to say that Hansol grew very close to Joshua, Jeonghan, and Jeonghan’s boyfriend (currently fiance) and owner of the flower shop, Seungcheol.

 

He’s got this.

 

“Go now. I know how frustrated Jeonghan-hyung’s going to be.” Hansol answered back in Korean, shooing Joshua out of the store. Joshua smiled apologetically, handing over his apron to Hansol.

 

“Pretty sure you’ve bought every single flower in this shop, so you know how much the prices are,” Joshua began explaining quickly. “Cash register’s simple, too. Just input the price and it will open. Then it’s all simple math. You’d probably have to stay away from bouquet requests, though. I’m sure Cheol would understand.”

 

Hansol nodded and slipped the apron through his head before reaching behind to tie the back. He walked behind the counter. Joshua ruffled his hair as thanks, then rushed out the door.

 

Just in time for the hanging door chime to ring.

 

Hansol smiled at the customer, as per protocol, and opened his mouth to form a greeting.

 

A hand slammed loudly onto the counter, three wads of ten thousand won underneath the hand. Hansol followed the hand to the person. The man was scowling, his eye almost twitching in irritation. “How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?”

 

Hansol blinked. It took him a few seconds to register what the customer wanted.

 

Flushing slightly at the translation he subconsciously made in his head, he muttered for the customer to please wait a bit, and walked to the back (left unlocked by Joshua) to grab the  _ Language of Flowers _ book. He quickly searched some synonyms that could lead to ‘fuck you’, and hurried back out.

 

With a smile back on his face, he said, “Well, I’m pretty sure we have geraniums and orange lilies. But the only person who knows how to make a bouquet isn’t here, I’m afraid.”

 

“That’s fine, a single flower would do.” The customer still sounded hostile, but calmed down somewhat. “Do those flowers  _ actually _ passively-aggressively say ‘fuck you’?”

 

Hansol walked to the flowers he mentioned, carefully looking at each one. He shook his head, turning back to the customer who followed him. “Geraniums mean stupidity. Orange lilies mean hatred. I saw that we have yellow carnations, too. If I remember correctly, the books said they mean ‘you have disappointed me’.” He air-quoted the last sentence, scrunching up his face a little, thinking if he really did remember what the book said correctly.

 

The customer scoffed. “Geraniums’ perfect, then.”

 

Hansol nodded, and took a stem of geraniums, walking back to the counter. He laid the flower gently on the top stack of newspapers used to wrap the flowers. “I may not know how to make a bouquet, but would you still want a card to go with it?”

 

The customer narrowed his eyes at the flower before nodding. Hansol grabbed the most plain looking card (knowing it wasn’t exactly the most romantic gesture the customer was going to make), and a pen. He poised himself, bending over the counter and getting ready to write.

 

“Die, you asshole.” The customer growled. Hansol hastily wrote it down. “Meet you and the whore in hell. Seungkwan.”

 

Hansol finished the card and taped it on the lone flower. Whoever this ‘asshole’ was, did quite a number to piss him off. From the mention of a ‘whore’, Hansol figured it wasn’t a clean relationship anyway.

 

He ringed the cash register and gave the customer-- Seungkwan-- his change. He held a little too long with both his hands cupping Seungkwan’s. “It’s… not my place, but whatever this asshole did… uhm… know that he’s not worth it and you’re not at fault.”

 

Seungkwan’s eyes softened when he looked down at their hands. He nodded before carefully pulling his hand back. Hansol smiled. “Damn right I’m not. And the asshole’s allergic to pollen, and I’m pretty sure the bastard and the whore’s trying to have a good time. Serve the bastard right.”

 

Hansol laughed suddenly, at the genius pettiness. “Let me know how that goes!”

 

Seungkwan looked at him from the corner of his eye, a shy smile playing on his lips. “Sure. I’ll even buy a flower for his funeral.” Hansol laughed again, heartedly and Seungkwan bowed his goodbye.

 

The sudden empty feeling at the pit of his stomach weighed heavily on Hansol. He frowned, not knowing the exact cause, but he knew he needed to give Seungkwan something.

 

“Wait!” Hansol yelled, grabbing another flower and running out the door. He quickly scanned the crowd until he saw Seungkwan, his head down and a hand running through his hair.

 

“Seungkwan!” He yelled again, and he’s relieved Seungkwan hadn’t gone far.

 

Seungkwan turned around, his eyes wide and gleaming with unshed tears. Hansol smiled to himself, glad that he ran after Seungkwan. He handed another flower stem. “Here.”

 

Seungkwan blinked at the flower between them, surprised. He took it from Hansol, though. He tilted his head in question.

 

Hansol’s cheeks were pink to the tip of his ears. He’s never done this before. He casually rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “They’re stock flowers. I mean, the flowers are commonly known as stock. We use them at home since they smell nice.” Hansol rambled.

 

Seungkwan continued to just blink. “Uhm… They mean a happy life.” Hansol finished, looking at Seungkwan directly in the eyes.

 

Seungkwan’s eyes widen before softening in surprise. His eyes were still wet, tears were still unshed, but the smile on his lips were genuine. “Thanks…”

 

“Hansol.” Hansol replied, noticing Seungkwan trailing off. “Chwe Hansol.”

  
At that moment, Hansol swore, Seungkwan’s smile could brighten all the flowers in the world.


	7. meanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine your OTP is at a live sporting event, sitting in the stands. They are spotted by “Kiss Cam” cameras and are projected on the jumbo screen. How do they react?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m trying to avoid posting another series. also i’m hungover from the fanmeeting. also, i might re-use this prompt for soonhoon. lmao in anycase, this is for [minwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwon/pseuds/minwon) who celebrated her birthday a few days ago~

Mingyu thought that it would be a good idea to spend their day watching some sport or other outside instead of wallowing away in their room, studying.

 

Wonwoo, on the other hand, called it the stupidest idea he’s ever heard from Mingyu and that’s considering they’ve been roommates for the past two years.

 

However, Mingyu pouted at Wonwoo. The imaginary ears on top of his head flopped down, and his imaginary tail stopped wagging in excitement. Wonwoo pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his rounded lenses glasses up. He should get his eyes rechecked if he continued to see these things on Mingyu.

 

So there they were, sitting on the stands in a large crowd of some sport or another. Wonwoo was never one for sports, opting a nice trip to the library instead. But Mingyu’s popularity soared within the university, so he ended up getting tickets for two for many school events. The sports event was just one of those that Mingyu seemed to be excited for.

 

The screams bounced off of the walls, screeching worse the pterodactyls. Wonwoo’s ears rang at the loud and pitchy screams. He was rattled at the noise and wondered where the hell were these people getting their voices from?

 

Mingyu sat down beside him, two large drinks in both hands and a plastic bucket of popcorn hanging from his wrist. Wonwoo gratefully took his drink, placing it inside the cupholder of his arm-rest and allowed Mingyu to sit.

 

“Did I miss anything?” Mingyu asked, slipping his arm from the bucket and handing it to Wonwoo.

 

Absent-mindedly, Wonwoo grabbed a handful of kernels and shoved it to his face before replying. “Some team scored, the other team ran the other way.”

 

Mingyu chuckled, an exhalation of breath at Wonwoo’s description. But he smiled at him, canine teeth and all. Wonwoo took more kernels and told himself that he wasn’t going to be flustered at Mingyu smiling at him again. (Wanting to see that stupid smile was what made him decide to go to the event in the first place, damn it.)

 

It all seemed boring in Wonwoo’s eyes. Mingyu tended to be just as loud as the others, standing up and screaming whenever their team (whichever one that was). He would also shout ‘foul’ or curse (creatively, without the actual curse words) under his breath when the referee called the attention of the team he was supporting.

 

It wasn’t all that different when they’re lounging on their couch inside the comfort of their dorm room. The only difference was, there was continuous loud ringing in Wonwoo’s ears. It made him shake his head to clear out the high pitched whistling that came after. The venue seemed to vibrate whenever something big happened, but Wonwoo simply stayed on his seat, finishing the bucket of popcorn Mingyu bought and casually sipping on his large drink.

 

The buzzer rang loudly, as the timer ended with ‘00:00’ on the screen high above the middle of the court. Wonwoo blinked and saw that one team was three points higher than the other, and he’d like to think that it was the team Mingyu was supporting.

 

Mingyu coughed, sitting down after standing to cheer for the team. He held his throat and took a large sip from his drink. Wonwoo silently offered the bucket of popcorn, though it was more than halfway finished. Still, Mingyu grabbed a handful, and ate it one piece at a time.

 

“I don’t think I’ve screamed this much in a long time.” Mingyu said, his mouth spitting slightly that Wonwoo moved a bit to avoid getting hit.

 

“What are you talking about,” Wonwoo said, his brows dipped down his forehead. “You screamed when Seungkwan imitated that one comedian a few weeks ago.”

 

Mingyu blinked at Wonwoo, the popcorn on his palm finished. Wonwoo continued. “You also screamed loudly when Jihoon finally accepted Soonyoung’s invitation to a date. And that hadn’t even been past 48 hours, Gyu.”

 

Wonwoo ignored Mingyu’s stare and opted to face the emptied court. Some crew cleaned it up, wiping quickly from one end to the other. The screen showed a couple with a large pink heart border and the venue echoed with cheers again. It was less loud, but still noisy. Wonwoo grabbed a handful of popcorn, wanting to just shove it in his mouth because Mingyu  _ still wouldn’t look away _ when the crowd cheered louder than Wonwoo’s ever heard of them do.

 

It had to be noted that the venue was the most used venue for events within their university. Every student knew that venue since it was used for sport events, concerts, shooting locations, finals projects, and in many other different ways. It also had to be noted that Mingyu, being friendly, good-looking, handy, and endearing, was one of the most popular students in the university. But it also had to be noted that Wonwoo was only known within the university as the brooding student who Mingyu never failed to mention at any time.

 

Wonwoo paused his hand filled with popcorn mid-way through his mouth when he saw the jumbo screen high above in the middle of the court, where everyone could see them on all sides. His eyes grew wide and the popcorn fell, some on his lap and others back on the bucket. He saw his face contorting from blank to a look of horror. Mingyu was beside him, still looking at him. The jumbo screen showed Mingyu’s profile and  _ why did he have to look so good? _

 

Mingyu heard the cheers and the screams, and Wonwoo swore he saw someone poking Mingyu’s side. Wonwoo watched as Mingyu on the screen turned to face the court. Surprise slowly bloomed on his face and Wonwoo quickly shut his mouth when he saw that Mingyu on the screen saw it as well.

 

Mingyu on the screen turned again to Wonwoo, only slightly, since he was wary about the jumbo screen. Wonwoo kept his eyes glued to it. He could see the blush on his cheeks through the medium quality video. Mingyu on the screen spoke, but Wonwoo couldn’t hear it from the cheers.

 

Mingyu on the screen inched closer, and Wonwoo saw the camera zoom in closer to their faces. The screen, bordered by a large pink heart frame, only showed their faces until their necks. Mingyu on the screen’s mouth moved again, inching closer and closer as Wonwoo felt dread climbing higher and higher in his throat.

 

It was Wonwoo’s mistake to break away from the screen to look at Mingyu himself.

 

That one second of glimpse, catching Mingyu’s eyes, made Mingyu break into a smile. The venue practically shook at the loud cheering that Wonwoo couldn’t help but close his eyes shut, and clench his fists on the arm-rests. Mingyu’s happy smile was dangerous, but Mingyu’s teasing smile was  _ sinful _ .

 

The next thing he knew, there was a hand cupping his cheek and his face was turned. His eyes flew open at the sudden movement, and he felt lips at the corner of his own.

 

Mingyu’s hand was big and warm on his cheek, and his lips were a bit chapped and rough on his skin. Wonwoo flushed darkly, blood pumping loudly in his ears and drowning out the cheers. His heart was in overdrive, too fast for him to breathe calmly.

 

Mingyu pulled back, but kept his hand on Wonwoo’s cheek. He caressed it with his thumb once, before sitting properly once again on his seat.

 

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu, shocked. The venue began chanting  _ kiss again! kiss again! _ ’ but it was drowned out by how loud his heart was beating, and the warmth that suddenly enveloped his hands. When he looked down, Mingyu held his open palm with his, fitting his fingers through Wonwoo’s.

 

The chants died down as the teams jogged back inside the court. They turned back to cheering and screaming random names of their favorites, but this time Mingyu sat quietly. Wonwoo stared at their hands, and he slowly, tentatively, closed his fingers. Once fully closed, Mingyu tightened his hold.

 

Wonwoo looked up, their situation reversed when the buzzer and whistle rang, signaling the start of the second half of whatever still this sports event was. Mingyu watched the court, refusing to look at Wonwoo.

 

But Wonwoo saw it. Didn’t need any confirmation or accidental stares between them anymore. Mingyu’s tanned skin darkened at the blush that reached the tips of his ears. Wonwoo chuckled and smiled, leaning back onto his seat. His other hand reached to touch the corner of his lips where Mingyu kissed him. The heat tingling his skin at the memory.

 

Wonwoo squeezed his hand against Mingyu’s and at the corner of his eyes, he saw Mingyu’s smile.

  
(The damn smile that got him to fall in love in the first place.)

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my knowledge of the people are from a few performances, interviews and a whole fuck-ton of fanfiction. ~~which may or may not be a good basis for characterization...~~ So if there are any out of characterizations, please feel free to inform me. Also, any kind of criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This was edited and re-edited by me. It's not English-picked, so please forgive grammatical errors and extreme wrong use of tenses.
> 
> [tumblr](http://haengbokhaeya.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/shinybicho) (but i’m more active on tumblr tbh)


End file.
